kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Master Vantius
---- Wiki :For all Keyhole related information. Re:Riku Tidus KH3D I'm sorry Master Vantius but I can't help but realize that you have taken away the segement that I included in the Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance article. Sorry to be a bit disruptive here but that segement is quite an important one. Our sister Wiki has it and our's can have it too. I have found proof as well. If you want me to give you a link to that proof then just ask. It's on the Kingdom Hearts Insider website. Here it is. www.khinsider.com/content/view/1861/391/ Scroll to the bottom of the page and you will find text most likely said by Nomura himself. Mewtwo465 21:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me. I understand now. But is this now turning into a fansite? Does that mean our sister Wiki will be the official Kingdom Hearts Wiki and that this won't be a Wiki anymore? If so, then I'm quite surprised. Mewtwo465 23:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) But I will do as you tell me. I will leave off all of the pages related to Kingdom Hearts 3D and I will not edit them. But I've been considering moving to our sister Wiki and staying there. It seems like that Wiki seems to be more suited for me. But I might change my mind. In the meantime I will stay here. But I will consider moving since the majority of the Wiki intend to. Summoning Circle :For calling me to the IRC or for any help. Avatar Master Vantius, I need help changing my avatar. Can you help? I just made my acount. (How do I sign this thing?) Heartless Shadow 05:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Hi Master Vantius. I need help with talk bubbles. i would really like to find out how to get one THNX for reading, Sincerely, Vanitas Trevino Chat :For general conversations. Split Personality Disorder? Theme 02:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC)}} Request answer: KrytenKoro it IS possible to limit it like that KrytenKoro but the default state is "allow all of it" KrytenKoro you have to add this, which basically "hobbles" an admin so that they can only use special rights in certain namespaces KrytenKoro http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Hierarchical_Namespace_Permissions RP Art Requests Sourpuss? O.o 03:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) |text= Obviously, you hadn't read the full block of writing. I said IMMEDIATELY after "THE WIKI IS ENDING D:" part; "Anyone who thinks the wiki is ending is deluding themselves." Thanks for your time. Hopefully we can, er, move past this or whatev. -_- TidusTehSacrificer357 }} |text=And I appreaciate that, and you have every right to do that. Just try to do it without any nasty names, okay? :3 }} BBS Wondering if BBS is available for PS2, Wii or x-box consoles AS43 15:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Obrigado <-- Either portuguese or spanish XP Feb 2012 Puzzling 07:28, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey riddling is back! ''An Unversed Fire, blizzard and Thunder Totem?}} 07:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Name 2 of my Main themes...(see my infobox)}} 07:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Reversal reality Vanitas' other other other other}}